


A Worthy Man

by tillyenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Clint is Captain America, Insecure Clint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is entirely inspired by the age of Ultron trailer - you probably need to go and have a look at that (I'M SURE YOU ALREADY HAVE) in order to understand where this has come from.</p><p>We never got to see Clint having a go at lifting Mjolnir - and I think I know why...</p><p>Also, in future comic verse Clint has a breif stint at being Captain America (he hates it, and it's Tony's fault) - I decided I wanted to see Cap!Clint... because wouldn't that be awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Man

“Oh no,” Natasha drawls lazily, a hint of amusement in her voice, “That’s not a question I need answering.”

“Hawkeye!” Thor laughs, turning to Clint.

The archer shakes his head with a wry smile, “I’m with Tash here guys – I know the answer to that one.”

\--- 

Phil pauses the video footage of the avengers – he’d been watching it to see if he could spot any more clues about Ultron from the rather dramatic, and destructive entrance he made, but Clint’s response had made him think.

“Why wouldn’t you lift it?” He asks softly that night over dinner.

“What?” Clint asks, perplexed and with a mouthful of pasta.

“Mjolnir.” Phil says, his voice still soft, “You said you already knew the answer.”

“That?” There’s a sparkle in Clint’s eyes as he looks over at Phil, “That’s what’s got your panties in a twist? Come on Phil – it’s whosoever may be worthy – A poor circus freak doesn’t fit the worthy category to start off with, add in all the shit that I’ve done in my time – I’m not worthy…”

He’s cut short by Phil leaning across the table and silencing him with a kiss. He doesn’t stop for a good minute, and when he does he leans his forehead against Clint’s – “You are worthy to me.” he whispers.

\---

#Many years in the future#

Clint’s desperate to pull the cowl up from his face – he knows how useful the stupid thing is, people would never mistake him for Steve, but he can’t breathe properly with it on, and his peripheral vision is completely screwed.

“Cap, report.” Tony’s voice comes over the comms – he was injured in the same blast as Steve was – so he’s running point from the tower – Steve is still laid up in bed, unconscious – but the world stops for no super soldier. They’ve got a full team running, just about, Rhodey’s in the war machine suit, which is a good enough stand in for Tony – even if he is less reckless, Tasha’s limping along in her usual role – injured, but stubbornly refusing to take a break – Katie’s on Hawkeye, and she’s not doing too bad of a job of it – Clint’d be proud of her if he had the time. That leaves him as lead, and the lead is Captain America – he’s got a suit to fit, has ever since Tony decided he should play stand-in, and he’s not half bad with the shield – it’s just another projectile after all.

“Cap receiving.” He calls, “I’ve lost sight of Hawkeye.”

“I’m up here assbrain!” Katie calls over the comms, causing a giggle from Tony, who’s probably high on all sorts of pain killers.

“Have you got eyes on Thor?” Tony asks him.

“No,” Clint pauses for a second, wheeling around and then, “Yes, yes I do – holy shit – he’s gone up against the big one alone – can we get Banner in on this one?”

“Hulk en route.” Comes Bruce’s voice in his ear, but it’s too late. Clint watches as Thor is struck by the giant creature, and flung against a steel column, which bends under the impact. Thor is clearly knocked unconscious as he’s flung back, and Mjolnir slides out of his hand and flies across the street – ripping an open car door off and pinning an unsuspecting police officer with the ground to it.

“That’s Thor down.” Clint calls, as he sprints over to the police officer, hoping like hell the monster doesn’t see him. “Katie, I need you to find something to stop that thing – shove a damn bomb in its eye if you need to.” He reaches over and tugs Mjolnir off the car door, freeing the policeman underneath and pulling him to his feet. “Get out of here.” He tells the man.

 

Later that night, they’re all sat around Steve’s beside, sharing beers and chatting about the victory.

“It is somewhat fortunate is it not,” Thor laughs, “That in my obvlivion, Mjolnir did not cause injury to anyone.”

“You should be so lucky,” Clint laughed back at him, his hair is still a mess from the cowl, he can’t be bothered to do anything about it. “It landed on some poor unsuspecting cop that I had to rescue.” The room suddenly goes silent, and Clint realises the impact of what he’s saying – what he’s done. “Well,” he says eventually, to break the silence. “I guess that’s just proved one thing we already knew,” he grins sheepishly at them, “Phil Coulson’s always right.”


End file.
